Discusión:Kim Jae Joong
HOLA... NIÑAS POR FAVOR ACTUALIZEN LA PAGINA YA QUE JAEJOONG OPPA, ELIMINO SU CUENTA DE TWITTER.... Su girlgroup favorito es SISTAR mas info por fas******** Chicas~ :cc. El nombre real de JaeJoong es 'Han JaeJoon' y él no fue adoptado el 4 de febrero, sino que nació ese día pero lo registraron el 26 de enero, sólo porque el número cuatro, allá es considerado de mala suerte. Ah, y otra cosa, JaeJoong tiene cuatro mascotas en total: Jiji, Yoyo, Vick y Hiro... Faltan sus perritos ortográficos y no se ha '''actualizado... Risanakao (discusión) 06:28 10 ene 2015 (UTC) - Hola a todas ise todo lo que ustedes comentaron =) pero si es verdad que el no fue adoptado el 4 de febrero?? lo boy a colocar listo cualquier cosa si no es verdad, pues hay si yo no se. bye -HOLA- Pues si ustedes quieren editar, y no les sale la partitecita de morado editar, pues se salen, cerrando cesion en su viki, vuelven a entrar en a pagina del grupo o artista, y si tampocole sale para editar, pues inician secion en su viki y vera que si se puede. No puedo editar la página. Hola chicas, ¿qué tal? Quería saber por qué no puedo editar la página de Kim Jaejoong, le falta mucha información reciente. Tiene varios errores de ortografía. La verdad es que me gustaría actualizarla, en realidad, me hice la cuenta en wiki solo para poder editar esto, pero resulta que no puedo. ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué, por favor? Gracias desde ya. ~~Nannu93~~ Corregir Información Por favor corrijan la fecha de nacimiendo de joongie en el perfil, nacio el 4 de febrero del 86, pero registrado como nacido el 26 de enero del mismo año, no el 4 de enero. Tambièn la informaciòn respecto a sus mascotas es totalmente incorrecta, teniendo en realidad dos perros; vick y hiro, y dos gatos: jiji y yoyo. Posee 12 tatuajes tambien: TVfXQ SOUL en la parte superior de su espalda, debajo de este la frase "Hope To The End", dos frases en forma de clave de sol con alas de libelula a cada lado del primero: "The pleasure of the mighty are the tears of the poor” y “A song will outlive all sermons in the memory”; su fecha resgistrada y su fecha real de nacimiento en numeros romanos sobre la columna en la parte inferior de su espalda; los nombres de MICKY y JUNSU a cada lado del anterior; la frase en aleman "Ohne Glauben bist du tot” ('sin fè, estas muerto’) sobre su colmna en la mitad de su espalda. La frase "Deferto neminem" (Acusar a nadie) y debajo la frase de TVXQ "Always Keep The Faith", ambas sobre su corazòn; una mariposa en la parte superior derecha de su pecho; la frase "Ama et fac quod Vis" ("Ama y haz lo que quieras") bajo su ombligo. GraciasYJ1006 (discusión) 05:22 7 abr 2016 (UTC) CHICAS, NECESITO QUE CAMBIEN LA CUENTA DE INSTAGRAM DE JAEJOONG. El último drama de KJJ Manhole no es el que mas caro se vendió, solo superado por Descendants of the sun a 100 mil dolares, Moon lovers se ha vendido en 400 mil dolares por capitulo AndreaAsia2 (discusión)~''' '''La Cuenta de Instagram de JJ esta correcta, no elimino la cuenta, solo modifico su nickname, tambien los tatuajes estan bien, ya que durante y despues del SMO se realizo 3 tatuales mas